Terapia de pareja
by Narcla
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Bulma convenciera a Vegeta de recibir ayuda?¿Como reaccionaría nuetro principe?Un fic de humor de Narcla
1. Ideas

Todos los personajes son creación de Akira Toriyama, no míos (como si alguien fuera a creer que son míos ¬¬). En fin, Para vos Vicky!

Se situa 3 años después de la saga de Majin Boo

_Los pensamientos van en cursiva_

**Terapia de parejas:**

Ideas:

Lunes en la Corporación Capsula, Bulma decidió abandonar un rato su trabajo para preparar el té para su amiga Milk a quien había invitado una hora atrás y supuestamente estaba por llegar. Pone la pava en la hornalla al mismo tiempo que el timbre suena.

-¿Quiénes es?-

-Soy yo-Dice Milk ante una pregunta tan obvia dado que hace 30 segundos le había dicho a su amiga que estaba en la esquina.

-Buenas tardes Milk-Dice una alegre Bulma abriendole la puerta a su mejor amiga.

-Hola Bulma, y dime ¿Para que me llamaste?-

-¿Qué acaso hay que tener un motivo para invitar a tomar el té a una amiga-

-Bulma...-

-Vamos sentémonos, el té estará listo en unos minuto-

-De acuerdo-

Ambas charlaron animadamente acerca de aventuras pasadas hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el chillido de la pava.

-Creo que el té ya está listo-Dice Bulma levantándose a servir el té.

-Y ¿Cómo estás actualmente Milk?, no es que no me guste recordar tiempos pasados pero, me interesaría más saber como estás ahora; ¿Alguna novedad?-Dice Bulma volviendo atomar asiento, comenzando a servir la bebida.

-Mmm..., la verdad no. El otro día me encontré a Krillin y 18 con Marron en un parque cerca de la capital-.

-¿En serio los viste?,uf, los extraño tanto, no los veo desde que nació Bra; espera, ¿qué hacías en la capital?-

-Es que Gohan me pidió que vaya a buscar a Pan a la guardería-

-¿Cómo está la pequeña Pan?-

-Pues la verdad ya no tan pequeña, va a cumplir cuatro en unos meses-.

-Ahh, cierto que es un año mayor que Bra.Y dime ¿Cómo está Goku?-.

-¡Más vago que de costumbre!, no quiere conseguir trabajo y ahora se empecina en querer entrenar a Goten-.

-Ah...,Milk la verdad es que te llame porque quería ver si tu me ayudarías en algo-

_Lo sabía_-Claro Bulma ¿Qué sucede?-

-Es Vegeta-

-¿Por qué?¿Qué hizo Vegeta?-

-¡¿Qué hizo?Me tiene loca. Que le prepare la comida, que le arregle la cámara, que no le grite porque es el principe de bla, bla, bla.Y yo que hago, le gritó y solo consigo que se enoje y que se haga el indiferente con su familia hasta que nos reconciliamos. Además tengo que cuidar del bebe y estar con Trunks que pobre ya ni lo tomamos en cuenta y mi trabajo. ¡No puedo ser responsable de todo!-.

-Oye Bulma, no te ofendas pero Vegeta siempre fue así ¿Qué fue lo que cambio ahora para que te sientas así? Si mal lo recuerdo tan poco te ayudó mucho con Trunks que digamos-.

-Es que...Es como si mientras más cambie Vegeta más quiero de él. Antes me conformaba con que se quedara a mi lado, en cambio ahora quiero que me ayude con los niños, que me comprenda, que me diga "te amo" todas las noches-.

-Te entiendo, Goku tampoco es el más romántico o servicial del mundo pero creo que a diferencia de Vegeta él siempre trata de ayudarme, aunque le salga al revés.

-Lo sé es que...¿Está mal lo que pido? Es decir, Vegeta cambio muchísimo estos años, a lo mejor le estoy pidiendo demasiado, el tema es que si no le pido a él ¿A quien le voy a pedir?, él es mi esposo, debería ayudarme en estas cosas-.

-Tienes razón Bulma-.

-Es decir, si en verdad me ama ¿No debería tratar de ayudarme?, porque siempre tengo que ser yo la que pelea por esta relación-.

-Bulma ¿Tu amas a Vegeta cierto?-

-Ajá-

-¿Y el te ama a ti no?-

-Eso creo-

-Entonces solo les falta entender que el matrimonio es más que amor, es confianza, romanticismo, y sobre todo compromiso-.

-Lo sé, el tema es hacérselo entender a Vegeta; tenemos muchos problemas en nuestra relación y yo lo amo pero, a veces pensamos muy distinto-.

-¿Problemas?¿Por qué no van a ver a un terapeuta?-

-Dije que teníamos problemas de relación no que estabamos locos-.

-Primero, los terapeutas no son para los locos, segundo, me refería a terapia de pareja, ahí puedes hablar con un tercero que los puede ayudar a recuperarse. Aunque no creo que el problema sea recuperarse, si no convencer a Vegeta de querer recibir esa ayuda-.

-Va a querer, créeme, yo sé como hacerlo ceder-Dice una Bulma con una sonrisa algo sádica en su rostro.

Después de dos horas de hablar de esposos, esposos, ropa, reuniones futuras y esposos. La morena tuvo que volver a su casa ya que comenzaba a anochecer y no le agradaba conducir de noche.

Mientras tanto una Bulma con cara de conspiradora estaba pensando por cuanto tiempo dejaría a Vegeta sin cámara de gravedad, comida y sexo si llegara a negarse aunque, planteándolo de esta forma, era prácticamente imposible que se niegue.

CONTINUARA...

Holis fics-fanáticos, aquí va mi primer fic, la verdad es que tengo muchas ideas de diferentes fics pero me da mucha flojera concretarlos en letras -.- Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, aunque me quedo algo dramático más que divertido, pero les prometo que en el próximo cap. empieza el humor, es que me deje llevar un poco mientras escribía

En fin nos vemos luego.

P.D.:No se preocupen, no soy de esas personas que tardan en actualizar, seguramente actualizo en la semana, además ya que la mayoría de las cosas van saliendo mientras escribo los capítulos los termino en media hora ;)

Dejen review ^ _^


	2. Convenciendo

Jiji, aquí volvemos con el segundo capítulo de mi historia publicada...ayer :D, bue, sin más el fic:

Terapia de pareja:

Convenciendo:

-Vamos Vegeta por favor-Decía una suplicante Bulma a su esposo.

-Mil veces no mujer-

-Pero Vegi, por favor, por mi-

-Primero, nunca vuelvas a decirme así y segundo, deberías buscarte un mejor motivo¿no crees?.No suenas muy convincente-

-De acuerdo Vegeta tu lo quisiste-Dice Bulma sacando una especie de control remoto con un botón rojo en el centro y cuatro azules en las esquinas.

-¿Para que es eso?-

Bulma apreta uno de los botones azules e inmediatamente se escucha un estruendo proveniente de la habitación contigua, al instante entra Trunks con la cara bastante manchada.

-Mamá, papá ¿No saben lo que paso?-

-Mocoso, ¿qué fue ese ruido?-

-Pues, estaba calentando en la cámara de gravedad como me dijiste y de la nada se vino abajo una de las paredes-.A esta altura la vena en la frente de Vegeta era practicamente imposible medir con una regla.

-¡¿Mujer por qué diablos hiciste eso?-Grita a Bulma un más que furioso Vegeta.

-Lo siento mucho Trunks, no sabía que estabas ahí ¿Te encuentras bien?-Dice la mujer ignorando totalmente el comentario de su marido.

-¿Mamá tu hiciste eso?-

-Claro, ¡que otra persona si no era la loca de tu madre iba a hacerlo!-.

-¡¿A quien le dices loca mono estúpido?-.

-Además de loca, sorda-.

-Pues si lo hice fue porque te lo merecías al no querer acompañarme-.

-¿Yo me lo merecía?,¿Qué yo me lo merecía?, mujer no digas estupideces, ¡esto es totalmente injustificable!-

-¡¿A si?, ¡Déjame decir a mi lo que es injustificable!-

-Bueno, creo que yo me voy a...-

-¡Te odio idiota egoísta!-Dice Bulma arrojándole lo más a mano, en efecto, un florero.

-Me voy-Trunks luego de decir esto literalmente se borra de la escena antes de que todo se ponga peor.

En la habitación, Vegeta esquiva con facilidad el florero pero eso solo consigue enfadar más a Bulma, en consecuencia, ella aprieta un segundo botón azul.

-¡Mujer del infierno deja de hacer eso de una maldita vez!-

-¿Prometes acompañarme?-

-No-

-Bien-

-¡Espera!-Dice Vegeta demasiado tarde viendo como su mujer oprimía por tercera vez uno de los endemoniados botoncitos.

-Mira Vegeta la cosa es muy fácil, o me acompañas, o te quedas si cámara, comida, ni ningún otro tipo de deleite si entiendes a que me refiero-Dice Bulma alzando una de sus cejas.

-Agh..., de acuerdo mujer, ¡pero quiero que para mañana mi cámara quede intacta!-

-Muchas gracias, sabía que lo harías-Dice Bulma abrazándolo y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Ah, y tienes que estar bien vestido, no vaya hacer que la doctora piense mal de vos, eso lo dejamos para cuando empieces a hablar-.

-¿Vamos al médico?-Pregunta un confundido Vegeta.

-Pues creo que los terapeutas son doctores. Bueno tengo trabajo así que, nos vemos-Dice Bulma guiñándole un ojo.

-Espera mujer-

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Qué es un terapeuta?-.

Después de aproximadamente veinte minutos de hablar de que es una persona que te da consejos y que ayuda a la gente con sus problemas...

-Sigo sin entenderte mujer, para qué vas a pagarle a alguien para hacer de mediador en un asunto en el que no tiene nada que ver-.

-¡Vegeta que no me escuchas!, es una persona que estudio específicamente para esto-.

-Que desperdicio de vida-

-Ese no es el punto. Nosotros vamos a ir y le vamos a contar TODO lo que sentimos y ella nos va a decir que podemos hacer al respecto-.

-¡No pienso dejar que una desconocida se meta en mis problemas y mucho menos que me de órdenes!-.

-Pero si ya aceptaste-Dice una descepcionada Bulma al darse cuenta que tendría que seguir peleandola un rato.

-Si, pero no sabía que diablos era un terapeuta entonces no cuenta-

-¡Claro que cuenta y siento si no sabías qué rayos era un terapeuta, pero ya es demasiado tarde, lo único que quiero es saber es que maldita cosa tengo que hacer para hacer esta relación un poco más soportable! ¡¿Entiendes?-Dice Bulma a la velocidad de la luz, expresando un pequeña parte de su comprimido enojo.

-...-

-¿Qué pasó? El principito se quedo sin palabras-Dice aún algo molesta.

-Por favor deja de decir idioteces mujer y prepárame la comida, tengo hambre-.

-Pero, me mareaste, ¿Vas a ir o no?-

-Creí ya haberte dicho que sí-

-¡¿Entonces por qué hacías tanto escándalo?-

-Dos motivos, primero: solo te hacía ver lo totalmente desagradable que me parece la idea y expresarte que bajo ninguna circunstancia pienso hablar, segundo: me gusta cuando estas enfadada. Dice Vegeta tomándola de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo.

-¿En serio? No me digas. Ella se acerca para besarlo y a escasos milímetros de su boca se detiene.

-Que lástima que tengo que bajar a hacerte la cena ¿no?-.

-No es necesario-.

-Pero si dijiste que estabas muy hambriento-.

-No quiero comida precizamente. Dice esbozando una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Ahora sí ella se acerca y finaliza el ansiado beso, el cual no tarda de pasar de tierno a salvaje, y de salvaje a desesperado. Mientras Bulma se ocupa de enredar más su melena, las manos del saiyajin no tardan en recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de su mujer a quien lentamente le va quitando el vestido.

CONTINUARA...

Hola! Volví, buena la verdad nunca me fui :D, espero que les haya gustado un poco más este capítulo aunque a mi no termina de convencerme, a lo mejor es que estoy muy ansiosa a que llegue la parte de vegeta en la sala hablando de su matrimonio :P

Bueno besos

Plis dejen review ^_^


	3. Conociendo el terreno

Bueno...como no se me ocurre que decir, acá está el tercer capitulo ^_^

Terapia de pareja:

Conociendo el terreno:

Eran las once de la mañana en la corporación y la científica todavía seguía dormitando en el pecho de su esposo, aunque era de esperarse después de semejante noche. Él fue despertando lentamente y se quedo observando a la mujer que tenía sobre su cuerpo, era realmente hermosa, la más hermosa ante sus ojos, y no solo eso; era la mujer que él amaba, la que siempre lo había apoyado sin importar que lo que hiciera estuviera mal o bien nunca se fue de su lado, y él nunca se iría del suyo. Fue la promesa mental que hizo Vegeta hace ya algunos años y que pensaba seguir manteniendo firme, aunque nadie lo supiera.

Se quedo pensando un rato más en aquella escandalosa terrícola que había osado robar su corazón, pero al cabo de media hora de meditar cosas que nadie en su sano juicio pensaría escuchar de su boca (excepto Bulma claro está) decidió que ya era hora de despertarla, de lo contrario empezaría a gritar por qué no la levantó antes o peor, empezaría a burlarse de que la mira con esa cara y empezaría a decir cosas como-Te debe gustar mucho estar a mi lado por la cara de enamorado que tienes- o -¿Me miras así porque te diste cuenta lo mucho que me amas, no?-Y él sabe por experiencia propia, que a la mayoría de esas frases lo único que podía hacer es dejar que su orgullo responda por él. Además esas preguntas lo tienen bastante cansado, ¿para qué la mujer quiere que le diga que la ama?, que acaso no demostró ya lo importante que era en su vida que necesitaba más pruebas. En fin, todos estos planteos de Bulma le enfermaban de sobre manera, ella siempre fue segura pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo se nota más vulnerable ante él; como si supiera que nunca le haría daño y seguramente lo sabe.

Totalmente harto de pensar "idioteces" decidió despertarla, aunque hubiera preferido quedarse así para siempre.

-Mujer quieres despertarte ya-

-¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?-Dice una más que adormilada Bulma.

-¿Qué pasa? Me estoy muriendo de hambre-

-Ahora bajo a hacerte el desayuno, solo déjame cinco minutos más-.

-¿Desayuno? Te estoy pidiendo el almuerzo-.

-¡¿Qué no puede ser? ¿Qué hora es?-.

-Las...once y media pasadas ¿Por qué te exaltas tanto?-Dice vegeta mientras confirmaba la hora en el reloj de su mesa de noche.

-¡Porque se supone que tenemos que estar en el terapeuta a las doce menos veinte!-.

-¿Y? No escuchaste, te dije que eran once y media pasadas, todavía nos quedan cinco minutos-.

-Pues para tu información ¡Yo no puedo arreglarme en cinco minutos!-Gritó enfada haciendo que el saiyajin tuviera que taparse los oídos ante tan agudo sonido.

-¡No grites mujer no ves que me destrozas los oídos! no escucho este último comentario dado que se había levantado a la velocidad de la luz y empezar a revolver su armario. Se puso la primera blusa que encontró junto con una minifalda negra (para variar ¬.¬), al mismo tiempo que le revoleaba a Vegeta una camisa y pantalón de vestir que fue a para a su cabeza.

-¡Mujer tranquilízate!-

-No me digas que me tranquilice, no ves que es nuestra primera sesión y vamos a quedar como unos impuntuales-.

-Si tienes razón mujer, la gente puede pensar muy mal de ti si llegas diez minutos tarde a algún lugar-.

-En serio Vegeta, date una ducha y vístete rápido-.

-No me des órdenes mujer-.

-Por favor ve-Haciendo cara de perrito mojado

-Agh...-Pronunció Vegeta de mala gana a medida que se dirigía al baño con la ropa "humana" que tanto odiaba, es decir a veces era cómoda, pero el sabía que cuando la mujer tiene que arreglarse demasiado es porque va a algún lugar importante o para causar buena impresión; y para hacerlo hay que estar vestirse elegante, esa ropa era justamente la más incomoda.

Aún así se vistió y cuando salió la mujer ya se había peinado y pintarrajeado la cara. Lo apresuro hasta la salida:

-Mamá ¿Me harías algo de comer tengo hambre?-Dice el heredero de los Brief sujetándose el estomago.

-Lo siento hijo, tendrás que pedir algo; yo y tu padre vamos a salir-

-¿Se puede saber a donde?-

-Al terapeuta-Contesta Bulma mientras jala del brazo de Vegeta quien parecía hacer fuerza para que no lo arrastren.

-Jajaja, papá en el terapeuta, jajjaja...-

-¡Cierra la maldita boca mocoso!¡No se te olvide que soy tu padre!-Dice Vegeta dedicándole una mirada aún más asesina de lo normal, y eso ya es mucho decir.

-Lo siento es que me resulto algo cómico. Vamos papá no te enojes fue solo una broma-.

-Bueno, por tu tan buen sentido del humor, tendrás que quedarte toda la semana sin salir de la casa entrenando-.

-Pero papá...-

-Nada de pero-

-De acuerdo-Dice Trunks con una cara que expresa a simple vista que había visto el castigo de su padre injusto, había que admitirlo fue gracioso.-Esperen, ¿Quién se quedara con Bra?¿No seré yo verdad?-Lo único que le faltaba era tener que cuidar de su pequeña hermanita.

-No, descuida, ayer por la tarde llame a Milk y me dijo que también le habían encargado a Pan y que la traería para que jueguen un poco-.

-Bueno, mientras no traten de maquillarme como la última vez supongo que todo estará bien-.

-Te encargo que así sea-Dice besando la frente de su hijo.-Ay, ya son las doce menos diez; será mejor que nos apresuremos, adiós hijo-Ahora si por más fuerza que hiciera Vegeta se lo llevo arrastrando hasta el auto.

-Mujer, ¿como llamaste a la urraca esa que tienes por amiga por la tarde?-.

-Pues por teléfono ¬¬, da-Dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Lo que digo es cómo sabías que iríamos si me lo preguntaste después-.

-Ay Vegie, era obvio que ibas a ceder-Contesta abriendo la puerta del vehículo.-Ahora nos tenemos que preocupar de que estamos llegando diez minutos tarde, y para colmo tenemos diez minutos de viaje más-

-Podríamos ir volando-Propone Vegeta a una Bulma bastante intranquila.

-No se, no creo que sea correcto ir volando por la ciudad-.

-Vamos mujer ¿Quieres llegar rápido o no?-

-De acuerdo, pero una cuadra antes de llegar me bajas ¿ok?-

-Ya entendí ahora vamonos-

Vegeta toma a su mujer de la cintura y arriban vuelo.

-¿Para dónde es?-

-Es...hacia allá señalando hacia la izquierda con su dedo índice. Al instante en que Vegeta supo la dirección despegó y comenzó a volar a una velocidad algo violenta, pero obviamente nada comparado a cómo suele volar dado que la humana no lo soportaría.

Recién ahora había notado la provocativa indumentaria de la mujer que consistía en esa ajustada y prácticamente invisible mini falda de color marrón oscuro que dejaba sus largas piernas totalmente descubiertas. Eso sumado al pronunciado escote en v de su remera, y a la extrema cercanía entre ambos hacía que Vegeta por un momento se olvidara de controlar su velocidad y comenzara a ir un poco más rápido, como siempre lo hace.

-¡Vegeta!¡¿Qué acaso quieres matarme?-

-¡Mujer, la próxima vez que vengamos podrías ponerte algo decente!-

-¿Por qué?¿Te excito demasiado?-Dice Bulma arqueando una ceja sonriendo de costado.

-Por favor no digas estupideces. Solo no quiero que mi mujer luzca como una prostituta-.

-¡¿A quien le dices así?-

-Que no es obvio que...-

-¡Vegeta!-Grita Bulma justo a tiempo antes de que ambos se estrellaran contra un enorme edificio.-¿Puedes mirar por dónde vas?-

-¿Puedes cerrar la boca?-

Luego hubo unos minutos de silencio, aburrido silencio

-Es allí-Dice la mujer apuntando hacia un edifico igual de voluptuoso que todo a su alrededor, Vegeta estaba acostumbrado al lujo ya que su casa era prácticamente la mansión más cara que debe existir sobre ese insignificante planeta, y aún así nunca había visto esa parte de la ciudad; que sobra decir no le agradaba para nada. Todos esos humanos saliendo y entrando de los edificios, los bancos, hospitales, y centenares de oficinas; ese lugar era realmente un imán de insectos con portafolios y trajes. Además del odioso ruido de las bocinas ante el innegable tráfico, hacían que el infierno pareciera un buen lugar para vivir

-Este es el centro Vegeta. Y ahí es la oficina de la doctora-

-¿En serio vienes aquí todo el tiempo?-

-Pues si, tengo que trabajar de algo ¿no?-

Sin más charla entraron al edificio y al instante Vegeta sintió unas enormes ganas de destruir el lugar y salir a vomitar un buen rato. Las paredes eran todas de un color blanco papel y estaban decoradas con algún que otro cuadro de colores tenues. Las baldosas eran del mismo color gris que el escritorio de la recepcionista, la cual se encontraba absorbida por la pantalla de su computadora. Lo que más le irrito a Vegeta se todo ese enfermizo paisaje de hospital fueron las tres parejas que estaban ahí. La primera consistía en una mujer con ojeras fumando un cigarrillo ignorando el cartel que decía claramente no fumar, con un hombre bastante bien vestido con una sonrisa más que carismática y unos ojos de color gris claro los cuales Vegeta se dio cuenta estaban más que fijos en la falda de SU mujer.

-¡Oye maldito insecto quita los ojos de mi mujer si no quieres que te los arranque dolorosamente con mis propias manos!.

-¡¿La estabas mirando imbecil?-Grita la que se suponía era la esposa del libidinoso golpeándolo con su cartera.

-Por favor mi amor claro que no, ese hombre está medio loco; además ¿viste cómo reaccionó? Ya entiendo porque vino a parar acá.

-¡¿Cómo dices gusano?.

-¡Vegeta!¡Dijiste que te ibas a portar bien!

-No contaba con que una sanguijuela pervertida estaría observando con esa cara a MI mujer.

-¿Qué dices Vegeta? Seguro ya estas delirando.

-...-

-...-

-Vete al diablo mujer-Dice Vegeta yendo hacía la puerta con ánimos de irse.

-No Vegeta por favor espera, no te vayas-. Tomándolo del brazo.

-Me harté de tus tonterías mujer me voy de aquí.

-Por favor Vegeta- Ya comenzando a soltar algunas lágrimas.-Juro que no quise molestarte, pero por favor quédate conmigo.

-...-

-Por favor-Pronuncia con una voz más que quebrada. Él no soportaba verla llorar, era una de las pocas cosas que podía llegar a dolerle en serio.

-De acuerdo, pero ni una palabra hasta entrar.

-Gracias-Abrazándolo mientras algunas lágrimas aún se deslizan por su rostro.

-Ya deja de llorar mujer-

-De acuerdo- Depositándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

De ahí avanzaron hasta donde se encontraba la secretaria. Una mujer de cabellos castaños, no muy fea pero tampoco muy linda; vestía un delantal blanco combinado con unas sandalias de color negro.

-Buenas tardes, tenemos cita con la doctora Yumi.

-¿Su nombre?

-Bulma Brief.

-Señorita Brief su cita era a las doce menos veinte y son las doce.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?¿No podemos entrar?

-Claro que sí, pero la tarifa ya fue cobrada por tarjeta de crédito y me temo que no hay devoluciones por lo que tendrá que abonar la hora completa, ya que la doctora tiene que ver a alguien más.

-De acuerdo no importa-. Dicho esto la chica comenzó a hablar por el intercomunicador que se encontraba a su izquierda y al cabo de unos segundos dijo:

-Por la puerta amarilla por favor, los están esperando.

-Muchas gracias-. Dicho esto ambos se adentraron en el cuarto.

CONTINUARA...

Wii, terminé. Espero que me haya quedado un poco más larguito, Ay! Ya quiero hacer el próximo cap.

Bueno en fin, Besos

Dejen review ^_^


End file.
